percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 19
Theresa "Glad to see you've decided to wear the clothes I got you." Silena nudged her. Theresa tried to pull her tank top down a little bit more in an attempt to cover more of herself. "It's because of your clothing that I got violated." "Look on the bright side, if you weren't wearing those clothes, Christopher wouldn't have come swooping in like a knight in shinning armour." Silena was still smiling. "So how are you guys? Did you kiss yet?" "No!" Theresa frowned at her best friend. "Do you want him to?" Silena gave her a sly smile. "No!" Theresa frowned. "Maybe. I don't know okay?" "Well you better hurry up. After word gets out of his one on two fight against two ares kids, he's gonna get some fans." "Fans?" Theresa frowned. "Hurry up and get your man." Silena shoved her towards Christopher. Theresa gave him one last frown before walking over to where Christopher was. "Hey." Theresa grabbed his uninjured hand. "Yes?" "Can we, you know, go? It's getting a bit crowded." Christopher turned to face Zed who got the point early and just left. "I guess we can. Where do you want to go?" "The beach, you remember where it is right?" Theresa asked. "Yup, let's go." Theresa began walking towards the direction of the beach. Looking back, she saw Silena give her a thumbs up. "So Aaron made you a gauntlet?" Theresa tried to make small talk. "Yup. It's pretty cool, I'm able to punch hard." "Yeah? Then punch with your left hand then, not your right." Theresa urged. "Yes Mom." Christopher smirked at her. They reached the spot on the beach and Theresa dug into the sand. "Need help?" Christopher asked. "With that bandaged hand? It's fine, I can handle it." Theresa grabbed the box and pulled it out of the sand. She pulled the contents out of the box, spreading the cloth over the beach sand. "There, take a seat." Christopher sat down, Theresa watched him do so. He looked up at her for a while, biting his lip as if steeling himself for something. He spread his legs and tapped the space in between his legs, urging her to sit there. Theresa jerked up at his request. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she was just surprised by it. She lowered herself down and placed herself in between his legs, her back leaning on his chest. This was one of the times where Theresa wished she was shorter, because the back of her head hit his nose. "I'm sorry!" Theresa turned around to apologised to him. Christopher laughed. "It's fine." Christopher shifted so that she was sitting on his waist and her face centrimetres away from his. His arms around her waist. "This is better, isn't it?" He smirked. "Yeah." Theresa put a hand to his face, caressing his cheek lovingly. Oh god, he could probably hear her heartbeat. She couldn't keep her hands off him. Christopher pushed up her tank top a bit, revealing a bit more skin that she was used to. "I didn't get the chance to tell you this before." He gently rubbed circles onto her back. "But you look really hot in this outfit." "You're the kind that that only looks at a girl's body huh?" "Nah, usually I'm looking at your eyes but if you're going to dress like that for me then I can't help but look." "I didn't dress like this for you." "Yeah, sure." Christopher smirked. His hands ran across her stomach and back, to just an inch below her breasts. "You know, I've never let a boy touch me like this." "That just means that I'm pretty special huh?" Christopher smirked. "Well Jeremy and Gideon too, except that I'm allowing you to touch me." Christopher frowned, removing his hands from her body. "I'm sorry, I should've considered-" "No!" Theresa demanded. "I- I like it when you touch me. When they- when they did it-" She covered her breasts even though she was fully clothed. "Hey." He grabbed her hands and pulled her down on him, both of them dropped to the floor. She laying on top of his body. They were so close that she could feel his heartbeat against his chest. Did he feel the same way she did when they got close? "Sorry, pulled a little bit too hard." Christopher shifted so that the two of them laid sideways on the blanket. He looked into her eyes while caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry I left you outside, I should've brought you in with me." "No it's okay." Theresa smiled at him. "It wasn't your fault that they're jerks." "Well I did beat them up that time." "You also pissed off Amanda." Theresa smiled. "Yeah, making people mad is part of mt job description." Christopher chuckled, he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "So if you need anyone to piss people off, I'll be there for you." "That would be sweet, but the execution is a bit weak." Theresa smiled. "Hey, he called you unclaimed didn't he? He meant it like an insult?" "Yeah, I get called that a lot." Theresa notified him grimly. "What else did they call you?" Theresa bit her lip. "Leftover, Residue, Unloved, Trash, Throw-away." She covered her face, she didn't want to remember all the things she had been through. "It's funny. About a year ago, unclaimed demigods were the most abundant kind of demigod. There was a whole war about it." "Percy made the gods swear to claim all their kids by 16. You would think that save everything, but no. Unclaimed demigods are just treated worse now." Theresa sucked in a sob. "Why? It's not my fault. I didn't choose to be unclaimed. I didn't choose to be a demigod!" Christopher pulled her up into a sitting position, wiping away her tears. He took her hand and kissed it. "Beautiful. Intelligent." He moved his lips to her cheek. "Funny. Kind." "What are you doing?" He looked up into her eyes, his brown eyes like a calming flame. "For every bad word they call you, I'll call you two good ones. Who cares about what they think? The only opinion you need to care about it mine." Christopher kissed forehead, reciting two more good things about her. Theresa grit her teeth as his lips went across her body. If it was any other guy, she would have pushed him away but this was Christopher. He did that two more times, before placing his lips on her neck. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, loud enough that he could probably hear it. "Amazing, Unique." Theresa shivered from the touch of his lips and the feeling of his breath on her neck. "You have one more kiss to do." Theresa reminded him. "How about one on here?" She tapped her lips with her finger. "I was already planning that." He leaned forward, his face right in front of hers. She saw him swallow hard, heistating. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him near to that their foreheads were touching. She had already done her part, closed the distance on her side. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. She heard him sigh and pulled her closer by the hip. She felt him heistanting, inching closer little by little. But as the fates would deem it, the horn blew signalling dinner. "Saved by the horn?" Theresa teased. "More like annoyed by the horn." Christopher stood up. "Come on let's keep thing." They got to work and folded up the cloth and buried the box. "Why do you even bury this thing?" Christopher asked her. "For fun. It's like digging up a time capsule everytime." She smiled at him. "You get bored a lot don't you?" "Yeah, I do." Theresa sighed. Christopher grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "I should probably lead you back to the room shouldn't I?" Theresa thought about it for a while. "Actually, no. I'm going to have dinner today." "What? Are you sure? What about the darkness?" "You'll be here to protect me won't you?" "Yeah. I will." He smiled at her. "I really wanted to kiss you, you know." "Yeah I know." Theresa kissed him on the cheek. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 20|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 07:05, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)